Suju in Indonesia : Monster or doll
by kanginbrother
Summary: chap 2 update! super junior mendapati anak, ANAK ? YeWook couple, LETS READ !
1. Chapter 1

**^^Suju in indonesia : Monster or Doll^^**

**Cast : YeWook + super junior**

**Genre : Humor + Romance**

**Guest : Rara19Park(Rara)**

**Rating : T**

***Warning Typo's, OOC***

**Lets Read !**

"hoam" suara seorang ketika tamat membereskan tugasnya, Tidur Siang.

"Hyung cepat bangun, katanya mau pergi," teriak Ryeowook setelah menonggol dari balik pintu.

"Sabar Wookie aku baru bangun dari mimpi indahku," jawab Yesung sambil mengucek matanya yang dipenuhi belek#plak.

"Wah mimpi apa hyung ? Mimpiin yang yadong ya," tanya dan goda Ryeowook sambil mendekati hyungnya, berharap diceritakan.

"Cerita... Cerita," lanjut Ryeowook bergelayung -dibuat- manja.

"Kasih tau gak ya," goda Yesung tertawa.

"Hhmm... Ayolah~" goda Ryeowook memaksa.

"Tapi ada syaratnya," jawab Yesung cepat.

"Apa," balas Ryeowook lebih cepat 1 detik.

"Mandiin aku," sahut Yesung bersemangat.

"Baiklah, ada syaratnya juga jika hyung aku mandikan," pinta Ryeowook menatap tajam Yesung.

"Bener... Apa," tanya Yesung bahagia.

"Sabun nya diganti sama sabun cuci, airnya diganti sama air keras, pasta giginya jadi deterjen, maukan," tutur Ryeowook membombandir Yesung dengan perkataannya.

Otomatis Yesung cepat beranjak dari kamarnya menuju kamar mandi.

"Jangan lama ya," lanjut Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua.

"Hn," balasan singkat dan malas dari Yesung.

**13.00 WIB**

** Ruang Tengah**

"Ya ! Kembalikan majalahku Appa," teriak Eunhyuk meminta pada Kangin.

"Pelit sekali kau ini," ketus Kangin mencibir.

"Tapi aku belum baca hyung~" lanjut Eunhyuk memelas memandang semua yang ada diruang tengah.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang ditatap 'minta-pertolongan' oleh Eunhyuk hanya bisa angkat tangan *karena mereka mana mungkin angkat Shindong* menandakan mereka tak bisa berkutik berhadapan dengan Kangin.

Siwon yang dilirik malah memberi semangat 2012(?) kearah Eunhyuk.

Ryeowook dan Kibum malah asyik maen colek-colekan.

Sungmin, Hangeng, Heechul malah asyik main monopoli tidak menggubris lirikan Eunhyuk.

"UMMAAAAAAAAA~Help me," teriak Eunhyuk setelah tidak ada yang bantu.

"Ssttt apa yang kau lakukan, cepat sini kita baca barengan saja," spontan Kangin yang angker mendengar kata Umma *panggilan khusus Leeteuk*.

'Hahaha... Aku menang,' batin Eunhyuk loncat kearah sofa yang diduduki Kangin.

'Braakk'

"Anjritt, apa kau ingin mati," teriak Kangin seketika pahanya diduduki Eunhyuk.

"Damai ! Aku tak sengaja hyung," jawab Eunhyuk langsung turun dari paha Kangin.

"Untung saja paha, bukan yang tengah. Huhf ! Kalau kena, kau akan ku potong jadi 2," lanjut Kangin tetap ngamuk.

"Sabar Appa, my best hyung. Kan gak disengaja," jawab Eunhyuk menggoda.

"Wookie, ayo kita pergi," ajak Yesung sambil keluar dari kamar.

"Oh hyung sudah beres, ayo" balas Ryeowook cepat.

"Yah aku nangis nih, gak diajak," Kibum -pura2-merengek.

"Bummie dirumah saja, entar aku beliin TTS saja woke," goda Yesung mencolek Kibum.

Otomatis Siwon langsung mendatangi Yesung yang tengah menodai ujung dagu Kibum dengan jari lentiknya.

'Jangan-jangan macam-macam hyung, ini coupleku' batin Siwon mengirim ancaman ke arah Yesung.

"Dasar pelit," ketus Yesung menarik Ryeowook meninggalkan SiBum.

"Wah wook-wook mau pergi, aku nitip oleh-oleh ya," pinta Sungmin ketika dilewati(?) YeWook.

"Han ambil itu 4, biar aku 2 plus kamu juga," bisik Heechul mengisyaratkan kelicikan.

"Itu curang hyung," jawab Hankyung polos tepatnya pilih jujur atau tidur gak sekasur(?).

"Cepet ! Mumpung Minnie gak denger," lanjut Heechul menjawab sambil berbisik.

"Baiklah hyung aku usahakan," jawab Ryeowook yang dipaksa Sungmin untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuknya.

"Ayo Minnie~ cepat main, kuharap kau dapat 4. Agar kau berkunjung ke tempatku," ajak Heechul dengan tampang WaTaDos(Wajah Tanpa Dosa).

"Tak akan pernah, berhentilah berharap hyung," balas Sungmin menjulurkan lidah.

'TAK(5X)' Suara dadu yang tengah Sungmin kocok.

'Empat... Empat,' batin Heechul berharap, mengingat dialah yang paling sengsara digame ini #poorHEECHUL.

'Enam... Enam' batin Hankyung yang entah kenapa, berharap Sungmin masuk penjara digame ini.

"Dua belas," ucap Sungmin riang ketika melempar dadunya.

Dilemparnya dadu kearena, mata dadu tersebut menari lincah seperti seorang balerina, merasa puas karena dipertaruhkan oleh HanMinChul.

Satu dadu terkapar puas menampilkan angka satu setelah berputar puas.

'tiga, tiga...' Heechul makin histeris.

'Lima, lima...' Hankyung takal histeris.

Dan,

'HAACHIIIM' Shindong batuk menggemparkan dadu tersebut beserta dengan para penghuni dorm saat ini.

"Hore jadi tujuh, aku bisa tambah hotelku," teriak Sungmin berseri-seri.

"Kami pulang," teriak Leeteuk saat menongol dari belakang Shindong.

"Hyuuung~" teriak Donghae menghampiri LeeDong.

"Hae jangan mendekat, Shindong sedang sakit. Bisa-bisa kau sakit juga," saran Yesung sambil menarik-narik ujung pakaian Donghae.

"Oh, Hhn" jawab Donghae lesu.

"Nanti saja ya Hae, HACHIMM ! Main ya," pinta Shindong menasehati.

"Kalian mau pergi," tanya Leeteuk ketika melihat YeWook yang rapi.

"Ia hyung, kami menunggu hyung. Mau minta ijin," balas Ryeowook sumringah.

"Jangan terlalu jauh, kan kita baru beberapa hari disini," lanjut Leeteuk memberi nasehat.

"Baik hyung~" YeWook menjawab sambil nyelonong pergi.

"Ya hyung kenapa sakit, padahal game kemarin belum beres," jawab Donghae imut.

"Siapa yang mau sakit, jangan salahkan aku Hae," timpa Shindong sambil merebahkan diri disofa.

"Kau sakit apa," tanya Kangin.

"Dia cuman demam Kanginie," ucap Leeteuk -malah- menjawab.

"Aku ambilkan makanan yang tadi Ryeowook buat," pinta Eunhyuk nyelonong pergi ke dapur.

"Terima kasih Hyuk," balas Shindong lemas.

** Koridor Hotel**

"Hyung kita akan pergi kemana emangnya," tanya Ryeowook menghentikan acara fokus lihat karpet yang menjadi alas dikoridor.

"Kita cari gorengan ne, kemarin Sungmin bawa ke dorm. Enak loh rasanya," jawab Yesung semangat.

"Hanya untuk gorengan, Hhm.. Padahal aku bisa buat," sahut Ryeowook bad mood.

"Jangan-jangan hyung merendahkan masakanku, Huhf. Tau begini aku tak jadi ikut," lanjut Ryeowook bad mood tingkat akut.

"Eh... Bukan begitu, maksudku itu kalau kita pulang sehabis jalan-jalan, baru kita beli." tutur Yesung mencoba menaiki tingkat kepercayaan Ryeowook padanya.

"Baiklah aku tarik perkataanku tadi," ketus Ryeowook agak percaya.

**15.00 WIB**

"Terima kasih Pak, atas kunjungannya," ucap pelayan toko buku.

"Sama-sama Ba, terima kasih juga," jawab Yesung pelan.

YeWook pun meninggalkan tempat buku tersebut.

"Buat apa beli buku itu hyung, emangnya mengerti ? Itukan pakai bahasa indonesia murni ! Emang hyung mengerti," pertayaan bertubi-tubi dari Ryeowook kepada Yesung.

"Gak ! kan mau belajar bareng Kangin appa," jawab Yesung datar.

"Oh gitu jadi gak mau bareng Wook-Wook lagi, ya udah aku sama bang Siwon," goda Ryeowook meninggalkan Yesung.

"Jangan pergi," ucap Yesung lebai berlari se-slow munkin.

"Kita makan dulu ne," pinta Yesung kembali.

"Hyung yang bayar, woke" balas Ryeowook berhenti berjalan.

"Ayo, makan apa ya," lanjut Yesung bertanya kembali.

"Makan makanan lah, hyung eror nih." ejek Ryeowook.

"Tuh kayanya enak, ayo" ajak Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook ke arah kedai makanan.

"Bukannya itu kedai makanan hewan," tanya Ryeowook ketika membaca plang 'Sutinah Pet Shop' yang dimana shopnya dicoret diganti dengan tulisan 'Food'.

"Kita beli makanan buat Ddangko dulu, baru kita makan," balas Yesung cepat.

"Selamat datang di Sutinah Pet Food, mau pesan apa bapa," tanya pelayan toko sopan.

"Aku mau beli makanan untuk kura-kura," jawab Yesung semangat.

"Yang mengandung apa saja pa," tanya pelayan tersebut kembali.

"Gak hamil kok," balas Yesung heran.

'Ya hyung kau ini,' batin Ryeowook malu.

"Yah Om, maksudnya makananya bukan kura-kuranya yang mengandung," jawab anak kecil*Rara* memandang imut pada Yesung.

"Oh begitu, terima kasih adik manis," puji Yesung yang baru connect.

"Jadi apa pa pilihannya," lanjut pelayan toko menanyakan.

"Hhm... Yang ada rasa coklatnya, kan aku juga suka," balas Yesung senyum.

'GUBRAK' semua jatuh berjamaah minus Yesung.

'Emang ada yang salah ? Padahal kan aku jujur, kesukaanku coklat. Otomatis Ddangko pun akan suka, kan "Like Father, Like Son", aneh nih semuanya,' batin Yesung bingung.

"Hyung, biar aku saja," pinta Ryeowook berbisik.

"Disini ada apa saja menu makanan kura-kuranya," tanya Ryeowook.

"Jenisnya sih banyak, tergantung kura-kuranya. Apa kura-kura sekedar peliharaan, atau pun kura-kura yang diternak," tutur pelayan tersebut menjelaskan.

"Peliharaan," jawab Ryeowook singkat.

"Menurutku kak, lebih baik yang banyak protein. Biar kura-kuranya gak lemes," ujar Rara memberi saran.

'Tadi aku dibilang Om, kenapa Wook Kakak, huhf' batin Yesung iri.

"Aku ambil itu saja, terima kasih ya dek," ucap Ryeowook sumringah.

"Ini silahkan," tutur pelayan sambil memberikan makanan yang tadi dipesan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu, adek siapa namanya," tanya Ryeowook.

"Sama-sama, panggil saja Rara," jawab Rara imut.

"Kami pergi dulu ya, selamat tinggal, kakak berharap kita bisa bertemu kembali," sahut Yesung memberikan senyumannya.

"Hati-hati," balas Rara sambil meninggalkan YeWook.

** Koridor Hotel**

"Wah aku masih ingin bertemu dengan anak tadi," ketus Ryeowook memikirkan Rara.

"Anak yang pintar, padahal aku yakin umurnya belum nyampe 4 tahunan," timpa Yesung ikut memikirkan Rara.

"Padahal tadi kita foto-foto dulu kan lumayan kenang-kenangan," sahut Ryeowook menyesal.

"Mau gimana lagi, dia keburu pergi," timpa Yesung pasrah.

Seketika sebelum YeWook sampai didorm nya.

"Kakak kura-kura, Om kura-kura," teriak Rara sambil berlari menghampiri YeWook.

Dengan cepat YeWook memalingkan pada sumber suara.

"Rara~" ucap Ryeowook lebai menghampiri Rara.

"Kakak benar, kita bertemu lagi," lanjut Rara ketika dipeluk Ryeowook.

"Kau mengikuti kami sampai kesini," tanya Yesung menghampiri.

"Ngapain aku ngikutin, ngehabisin waktuku saja," ucap Rara mengibaskan rambutnya tepat dimuka Ryeowook.

'Aish sok sekali' batin Yesung.

"Terus kenapa kau ada disini," tanya Ryeowook sambil menyentil ujung hidung Rara.

"Aku kan anak pemilik hotel ini, jadi aku bebas mondar-mandir disini," jawab Rara datar tapi bermakna WOW.

"Sekarang kau mau ikut ke dorm kami," pinta Yesung memberi permohonan.

"Bo... Boleh, benarkah ? Rara juga sudah bosan main sendiri," ujar Rara sumringah berkaca-kaca.

"Ayo~" teriak Ryeowook mengajak Rara jalan.

"Wook kau pegang ini, aku akan mengangkatnya. Aku yakin dia lelah," timpa Yesung menyerahkan belajaannya.

"Baik hyung," balas Ryeowook.

** Dorm**

"Kami pulang," teriak YeWook membukakan pintu.

"Hyung, kami pulang," ucap Ryeowook sambil celingak-celinguk ke segala arah.

"Kau sudah pulang ternyata," tanya KangWon sambil nonggol dari sofa.

"Hyung dimana yang lainnya," tanya Yesung sambil menurunkan Rara.

"Kibum dan Eunhyuk pergi bersama manajer tadi," jawab Kangin.

"Leeteuk hyung, Heechul hyung, dan Donghae ada dikamar Shindong," lanjut Kangin kembali ketika melihat mulut Ryeowook yang akan kembali bertanya.

"Hankyung hyung sedang masak," timpa Siwon mengingatkan.

"Oh," balas Ryeowook singkat.

"Kyuhyun dan Sungmin," tanya Yesung*lagi.

"Mereka sedang belanja," lanjut Siwon menjawab sambil asyik menonton tv bersama Kangin.

"Temen kakak kaya artis ya namanya," timpa Rara sambil menarik kaos Ryeowook.

"Memang kita artis," balas Yesung sambil membuka jaket dan pernak-pernik yang tadi ia kenakan.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~ MAMAHHH RARA KETEMU ARTISSS" teriak Rara 10 oktaf.

"KAKAK SAMA OM, SUPER JUNIOOOR," lanjut Rara teriak.

Mendengar jeritan anak kecil, otomatis KangWon, LeeHaeChul, dan Hankyung berlari keruang tengah minus Shindong yang tengah tepar karena sakit#poor Shindong.

"Sssttt, jangan berisik lagi. Kau tau super junior," pinta dan tanya Ryeowook sambil membekap mulut Rara.

"Hei Wook-wook siapa anak kecil itu," tanya Leeteuk mewakili semuanya.

"Anak kami," ucap Yesung sambil berkaca-kaca, seperti penyesalan seorang anak yang menghamili sebelum nikah(?).

"Maunya," jawab Rara menjulurkan lidah.

"Kau ini, bahkan anak itu tak mengakuimu," timpa Heechul.

"Serius Sung, mana mungkin Wook-wook melahirkan," lanjut Leeteuk memandang serius.

"Nama anak ini Rara, dia bertemu dengan kami di Mall," terang Ryeowook memberitahu.

"Dan kalian mencurinya, aku tak percaya," ketus Kangin pabo.

"Aish bukan begitu Appa ! tadi kami sudah berpisah dengannya diMall," bela Ryeowook yang tak enak disangka maling.

"Namun sayangnya, kita bertemu disini." lanjut Yesung melanjutkan pembalaan Ryeowook.

'Bletak' suara tendangan cilik Rara tepat diselangkangan Yesung.

KangTeuk, HanChul, SiHaeWook nganga kaget melihat kejadian naas selama 2 detik itu terjadi. Bahkan mereka semua reflek memegangi milik mereka masing-masing seperti merasakan kepahitan yang tengah melanda Yesung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," ucap Yesung agak terbata karena kesakitan#poor Yesung.

"Mataknya Om yang bener ngomongnya, bilang 'namun sayangnya', kan itu berasa seperti rugi ketemu sama Rara. Jadinya Rara sakit hati, galau deh," sahut Rara dingin menghampiri yang lain.

"Apa kabar ? aku Rara, Salam kenal" lanjut Rara memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal juga, Kami dari..." komando Leeteuk tersenyum ngeri.

"SUPER JUNIOR," jawab yang lain ikut ngeri.

**-TBC-**

**Bagus ? Aneh ? Gaje ? Humor ?**

**Pokoknya Review !**

**Buat Rara disini bisa nganggap diri sendiri *klo gak kenal sama Rara19Park#cari aja nama autornya XD***

**Moga suka .**

**Mampir ke fict ane yang lain juga, woke !**


	2. Chapter 2

**^^Suju in indonesia : Monster or Doll^^**

**Cast : YeWook + super junior**

**Genre : Humor + Romance**

**Guest : Rara19Park(Rara)**

**Rating : T**

***Warning Typo's, OOC***

**Lets Read !**

"Kau baik-baik saja hyung," bisik Ryeowook pelan plus agak merinding.

"Aaaa... Aku~, baik... Baik, saja" balas Yesung kesakitan.

"Salam kenal, boleh minta fotonya kan kakak," pinta Rara menarik ujung pakaian Hankyung.

"Ne, baiklah" jawab Hankyung pasrah, karena tak mau bernasib sama dengan Yesung.

"Cek hyung, mungkin ada luka didalamnya," ucap Donghae yang kasihan.

"Aish... Anak yang menyeramkan," ucap Kangin tak sadar.

"Om bilang apa," ketus Rara memandang sinis pada Kangin.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa," balas Kangin melenggang pergi.

"Om tunggu dulu," ucap Rara membendung jalan Kangin.

Reflek Kangin menutup 'miliknya', karena ketakutan melihat ekspresi Rara yang -sepertinya- marah.

"Rara mau foto bareng semuanya, satu-satu. Jadi om jangan pergi dulu," pinta atau tepatnya komando Rara.

"Turuti saja Kanginie," bisik Leeteuk pelan.

"Ba... Baik, lah" jawab Kangin pasrah.

Skip time

"Kami pulang," ucap Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu Kyu, Shindong hyung sedang sakit," balas Siwon yang tengah asyik menahan BAB.

"Kau kenapa Wonie~" tanya Sungmin aneh.

"Ti... Tidak apa... Apa hyung," jawab Siwon terbata.

"Hyung cepat, aku pun mau ke wc," lanjut Siwon sambil menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Hhm... Katanya gak boleh berisik," ketus Kyuhyun evil.

"Mana yang lain," tanya Sungmin kembali.

'BRAKKK' suara pintu yang dibuka keras dan menampakan Donghae.

"Pada di, oh awas hyung, giliranku" ucap Siwon terputus setelah Donghae keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hei Woonie, jawab dulu," ujar Sungmin agak kesal karena tak dijawab pertayaannya.

"TANGGUNG, tanya pada Donghae saja," balas Siwon teriak dari kamar mandi.

"Ya hyung kau ini, masih terus berteriak... Bukannya kau suruh kami jangan berisik," teriak Kyuhyun tak terima.

"Yang lain ada dibelakang," jawab Donghae.

"Belakang ? Sedang apa ?" tanya Sungmin banyak.

"Kami sedang dapat musibah hyung," jawab Donghae merana.

"Kenapa kau Hae ? Jangan alay ekspresinya," ungkap Kyuhyun sinis.

"Kita sedang habis-habisan oleh anak kecil," jawab Donghae murung.

Otomatis KyuMin pun tertawa puas,

"Whaha, padahal kalian lebih besar dari anak kecil, ada-ada saja," ucap Sungmin dalam tawanya.

"Ya hyung, Hae yang cakep ini jujur," ujar Donghae narsis.

"Iya... Iya, kami percaya. Karena kalian semua lemah," ucap Kyuhyun jail.

'Aish, beraninya menertawakan Hae yang ganteng ini, akan kutunjukan mimpi buruk ini,' batin Donghae kesal.

"Ya sudah ayo buktikan," ajak Donghae menarik KyuMin ke arah belakang.

-Flashback-

"Om... Om, lagi apa" tanya Rara menghampiri KangWonHae.

"Ini namanya catur," jawab Siwon lembut.

"boleh Rara ikutan," pinta Rara memohon.

"Raraaa, dimana kau," geram Heechul berteriak.

Mendengar itu Kangin, Siwon, dan Donghae menatap tajam Rara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan," tanya Kangin.

"Aku cuman membuang semua kosmetik milik Chul oppa, kan cowo gak boleh dandan," jawab Rara datar.

"Whahaha," tawa Kangin menggelegar yang paling besar dibandingkan tawa HaeWon.

Disisi lain, Heechul tengah menatap tajam, menghampiri KangWonHaeRa dengan gerang, serta ucapan sumpah serampah apalagi melihat tawa Kangin yang sangat puas.

"Kau memang bocah hebat," ucap Kangin.

"Memang Heechul hyung itu aneh, masa suka dandan. Padahal gak ada job juga, whahaha," lanjut Kangin tertawa puas.

Siwon dan Donghae hanya diam. *karena tau kedatangan Heechul*.

"Apa maksudmu Racoon," geram Heechul tepat ditelinga Kangin.

'Degh,' bagaikan hujan badai, Kangin diam terpaku mendengar suara hyung yang mana mungkin ia lupakan.

'matilah kau hyung,' batin Donghae ngeri.

5 menit kemudian,

Kangin pun tepar, #poorKangin.

Dengan terpaksa Donghae memaikan permainan catur menggantikan Kangin.

'Aish tak kusangka kukira kau malaikat, hhm... Malah aku yang kena, dasar bocah tengik,' batin Kangin kesal karena ia yang dapat ganjaran amukan Heechul yang diakibatkan oleh Rara.

15 menit kemudian...

"Rara ternyata kau disini, aya bantu kakak memasak," ucap Ryeowook menghampiri Rara yang tengah asyik mendukung Siwon.

"Ia, Rara bantu Ryeowookie saja, ne" ketus Donghae yang tengah bahagia, karena tak ada lagi dukungan untuk rivalnya a.k.a Siwon.

"Kenapa kakak usir aku," ucap Rara sinis.

"Eh... Bu... Bukan begitu," ucap Donghae terbata.

"Wookie, hyung minta coffe ne," pinta Siwon tanpa memalingkan wajah ke orang yang tengah ia ajak bicara.

"Hhm... Hyung ini, buat coffe saja harus menyuruh," keluh Ryeowook kesal.

"Sekalian cemilannya ya Wookie," lanjut Donghae.

"Hhm..." jawab Ryeowook BT(?).

'Om om ini seenaknya, nyuruh kakaku (baca : Ryeowook), akan kubalas heh,' batin Rara mengancam.

Dapur

"Padahal aku mau eksperimen makanan Indonesia, aish malah disuruh," gerutu Ryeowook yang tak menyadari tingkahnya sedang dilihat oleh Rara.

"Kakak !, Rara bantu ya," pinta Rara.

"Ne," jawab Ryeowook senang.

"Kakak suka masak ya, bahkan mau aja disuruh," ucap Rara ketus *bocah evil*.

"Aish, kenapa begitu. Merekakan hyung kakak, jadi harus nurut," balas Ryeowook bingung.

"Tapi jangan terlalu oppa," jawab Rara memandang permohonan(?) pada Ryeowook.

"Mak... Ma... Maksudmu," tanya Ryeowook*lagi*.

"Rara lihat tadi oppa mengeluh saat disuruh, yah sesekali jangan mau oppa, kan kita punya Hak pribadi," bisikan Rara memprovokatori Ryeowook.

"Hhm... Benar juga, ternyata kau ada benarnya," pikir Ryeowook setelah termenung, *Ryeowook terhasut*.

"bagus Oppa ! Aku punya ide bagus," bangga Rara pada Ryeowook.

Rara pun segera mendekati telinga Ryeowook, membisikan ide evil miliknya.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendengar ide evil yang keluar dari bocah yang tengah membisikannya.

"Apa itu tidak terlalu kejam" ucap Ryeowook ketika dibisikan oleh Rara.

"Tidak Oppa, kan cuman 3 sendok," balas Rara menyakinkan Ryeowook.

"Hhm... Yah, ayo kita lakukan,".

Duo R(?) pun segera menjalankan ide gilanya.

20 menit kemudian...

"Huhf akhirnya beres," ketus Ryeowook setelah membereskan makanan buatannya.

"Benar, ternyata buat baso memang susah. Padahal kalau beli kan murah," seru Rara imut tiduran dilantai.

"Aish kau ini, daripada beli mending buat," sahut Ryeowook mendekati dan menyentil hidung Rara.

"Kau yang memasukannya ke piring ne, Oppa mau buat jus nya. Ingat yang dipanci sana, itu buat Siwon dan Donghae hyung," lanjut Ryeowook berjalan kearah kulkas, mengambil buah-buahan.

"Ne Oppa aku takkan lupa, aku kan pintar," narsis Rara memeluk Ryeowook manja.

'Aish narsis lagi,' batin Ryeowook sebelum,

'Cuph' Ryeowook mencium kening Rara.

Sementara itu...

"Ayolah Wonnie, dari awal lagi ne," pinta Donghae tak terima kekalahannya.

"Tidak, kau ini tak mau menerima kekalahanmu hyung," balas Siwon.

"Kanginie, tolong bantu aku," ucap Leeteuk sambil mendekati perkumpulan para pemalas.

"Ne aku disini hyung, bersama Yesung hyung," teriak Kangin dekat kolam.

Dengan cepat Leeteuk menghampiri.

"Hyung awas..." seru Siwon sebelum,

'Duagh'

"terjatuh, tadikan ada bekas tumpah air hyung," Siwon membantu hyungnya yang tengah terkapar.

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang tengah memindahkan pion catur milik Siwon.

Dapur

'Wkwk, tadi sih kubilang 3... Tapi kumasukan 8,' batin Rara cekikikan saat menyiapkan baso.

'Nikmati Oppa,' lanjut Rara berpikir meratapi nasib Siwon dan Donghae nantinya.

"Sudah Rara, biar aku yang bawakan basonya. Kau bawakan jusnya ne," tanya dan pinta Ryeowook.

"Ne Oppa," jawab Rara setengah mati, karena ia bisa ikut meracuni(?) minumannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ne Kanginie, jangan lupa" ucap Leeteuk menatap diiringi dengan memelas pada Kangin.

"Tapi hyung kenapa harus aku," jawab Kangin yang tak terima.

"Kau yang paling kecil disini," ucap Yesung sambil menunjukan daerah kolam.

"Kalian ini memang tak berperasaan hyung," ujar Kangin meratapi nasib buruknya.

"Ne Kanginie, Hwaiting," seru Leeteuk menyengamati.

Sementara itu Rara tengah memikirkan ide gila untuk YeTeuk.

'Kasian om monster(?) tadi ia dimarahi nyonya centil(?) gara-gara Rara yang cantik ini,' batin Rara menghentikan jalannya, mengintip aktivitas yang tengah KangTeukSung lakukan dikolam, MEMANDIKAN DDANGKOMA SAMBIL FOTO-FOTO. -_-!

'Sekarang malah om monster(?) disuruh si bighead(?) sama peri gadungan(?), kasian... (3x). Tenang om, Rara bantu,' lanjut Rara memikirkan ide gila yang akan ia lakukan pada YeTeuk.

"Kangin yang tampan, sexy... Ne," goda Leeteuk.

"Dongsaengku yang paling baik, rajin menabung, ayolah..." ucap Yesung ikut menggoda.

"Tapi jatahku nanti, bersama Kibum. Ini bagian kalian hyung," jawab Kangin yang tak mau disuruh.

"Ayo Kanginie please, aku cium ni kalau gak mau," ucap Yesung sambil meraba mulut Kangin.

"Kyaaa... Najis hyung," ujar Kangin spontan.

Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya cengo.

Dengan hitungan detik pun Kangin pergi sambil menggaet Heechul yang tengah baca tabloid dipekarangan.

"Ehm... Kau benar-benar sudah gila mau melakukan itu," ketus Leeteuk memandang ngeri.

"Mana mungkin hyung, aku masih waras," jawab Yesung datar.

"ADA SERIGALA !" teriak Rara tepat dibelakang YeTeuk dengan nada 10 oktaf.

Spontan Yesung dan Leeteuk loncat, dan berakhir indah masuk kolam.

"Dihutan..." lanjut Rara polos sambil jalan cantik bak seorang model.

"YAK DASAR BOCAH !" teriak Yesung kesal.

Mendengar itu, SiHae datang malah menertawakan YeTeuk.

"Hyung padahal disini ada pemandian, ngapain masuk kesana." ejek Donghae tertawa puas.

Tak terima diejek, Leeteuk pun melempar sabun khusus hewan kearah Donghae, namun naas Hankyung yang niatnya akan olahraga siang malah kena.

"Aish hyung apa-apaan ini," marah Hankyung yang tidak ikhlas badannya yang mulus itu terkena kotoran sekecil upil semut pun.

Biasanya Kanginlah yang membentengi ancaman pada Leeteuk, namun mengingat dia tak ada. Mau tak mau Leeteuk harus menghadapi.

"Aku tak sengaja Han, itukan cuman sedikit," goda Leeteuk agar dimaafkan.

"Hyung jahat, padahal aku baru mandi," ucap Hankyung lebai.

"Sudah hyung jangan dipermasalahkan," seru Siwon sambil menepuk pundak hyungnya.

"Wonnie hyung, Hae hyung ini makanannya" teriak Wookie dari arah depan.

"Ne Wookie," jawab Donghae cepat sambil lari-lari gaje.

"Oppa ini minumnya, Oppa bawa ne," Rara memberikan minuman laknatnya pada Siwon.

"Ne Gomawo," jawab Siwon yang tak tahu.

Setelah ditinggal HanWonHae dengan cepat, tanpa membantu. YeTeuk pun keluar kolam.

"Mianhae Oppa," ucap Rara meng-aegyokan wajahnya.

"Ne," ucap YeTeuk barengan dan datar.

'makan aja, kkk...' batin Rara tertawa puas.

Skip Time

"HEY TEMAN-TEMAN DENGARLAH... ,

ADA HYUKIE SI TAMPAN, KECE, BADAI,

TSUNAMI, LONGSOR,

BADAI... CINTA MIYABI (3x) DATANG," teriak Eunhyuk GaJe sambil dance no other plus nyanyi dengan nadanya.

"Hyung gak usah lebai juga," ucap Kibum melewati Eunhyuk tanpa permisi.

"Yak Bummie, aku tau mereka semua rindu padaku," PD-meter Eunhyuk jebol.

"..." Hening

"..." Krik... Krik

"Mereka tak ada yang datang kesini hyung," ketus Kibum mengejek Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk pundung, update twitter.

Tak lama kemudian Rara datang bersama Heechul.

"oh itu om karet(?) sama om Es(?) udah pulang, main yu," Rara merayu Eunhyuk yang galau dan Kibum yang lelah.

"Eh kau siapa, Hyung kau menghamili seseorang," tanya Eunhyuk panjang.

"Aku masih punya logika monyet, ini namanya Rara, tadi datang kesini bareng Yesung dan Wookie," jawab Heechul kasar.

"Sepertinya aku tak bisa, masih ada 7 novel lagi yang belum kubaca, kau ma..." ajak Kibum dengan senyuman andalannya yang terpotong ucapan Rara.

"Gak mau, makasih om. Rara main sama om karet sama om centil aja," balas Rara cepat.

"Ya sudah, kakak kekamar dulu," Kibum melenggang pergi meninggalkan EunRaChul.

"Aku juga tak bisa ikutan," pikir Heechul yang tak mau dijahili oleh Rara.

"Om kita main apa," tanya Rara menarik baju Eunhyuk.

"Aku juga bingung... Adu dance," ujar Eunhyuk memandang Rara.

"Om ngejek Rara nih, Rara kan gak bisa dance," jawab Rara pundung.

Eunhyuk berpikir keras, memikirkan game yang tepat untuk mereka berdua.

"Om yang sekseh ini juga bingung, gimana kau saja yang memikirkannya, tapi buat hukuman, ehm... Yang kalah harus nuruti yang menang, setuju" pinta Eunhyuk memandang gemas Rara.

"Ne Oppa, bener ya gimana Rara," tanya Rara menyakinkan.

"OK," jawab Eunhyuk tersenyum.

'Hhm... Akan kujahili kau Oppa,' batin Rara tersenyum evil.

'Kenapa aku merasa hawa Kyuhyun,' batin Eunhyuk was-was deg-degan.

"KECIL-KECILAN TINGGI BADAN," teriak Rara meneriakin gamesnya.

"Mwo, hey kau curang," ketus Eunhyuk cengo.

"Horee Rara menang ! Kan tadi Om bilang bebas," jawab Rara mengingatkan aturan yang tadi ia buat dengan Eunhyuk.

'Aish, benar saja. Aura iblis si Kyuhyun,' batin Eunhyuk sambil menepok jidatnya.

"Aku cuman minta om jadi maid aku kok, 1 hari aja. Mau kan om," Rara memandang puas Eunhyuk yang tengah melongo mendengar ucapannya.

'Jadi disini siapa yang pabo' batin Eunhyuk tak terima nasibnya.

"Tugas pertama, Hhm... Oppa jadi kuda. Bisakan" pinta Rara mengaegyokan diri.

Dengan terpaksa Eunhyuk menungging, tak lupa berdoa 'Bundadari tolong Hyukie ne, kalau nggak. Nanti Hyukie ambil baju sama tongkatnya Bundadari' #korban film -_-!.

-END FLASHBACK-

SkipTime

Dengan iringan doa KyuMin mengikuti Donghae yang ingin membuktikan peristiwa full yg diakibatkan oleh Rara.

"Hyukie kau kenapa," tanya Sungmin sesampainya diruang belakang.

"Wkwkwk, kau aneh hyung. Wanita bukan pria bukan," tawa KyuHae pecah melihat dandanan Eunhyuk yang super aneh. Menggunakan rok mini ditambah celana panjang, rambut wig cetar membabi buta(?) tambah make up tebal mengalahkan model tingkat internasional.

"Yak dasar bodoh," amuk Eunhyuk melempar sepatu haknya kearah KyuHae.

"Hyung... Aku disiksa," Cengeng Eunhyuk lari ekstra lebai menghampiri Sungmin. Yang didekati kejer ketakutan.

"Huatchi... Huatc, Huatc, HUATCHIH..." terdengar bersinan leader kita diarah gelap(?).

KyuHaeMinHyuk memandang horor ke arah suara.

Dengan gesit Donghae sembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun.

"Huatchih, aku bukan setan. Ini aku hyung kalian" ucap Leeteuk mendekati.

"Hyung kenapa," tanya Kyuhyun memandang aneh muka hyungnya itu.

"Dia sakit pabo, emang kalian buta," balas Kangin memunculkan sosoknya dibelakang Leeteuk.

"Yak aku pintar gendut," jawab Kyu tak terima.

Entah kenapa saat Kyu mengucapkan gendut mengakibatkan Shindong terbangun dari tidurnya.

-Back to backstage-

"Kau masih dihukum Hyuk... Huatchih." tanya Leeteuk.

"Ne hyung, aku masih terhukum." jawab Eunhyuk lemas.

YeWook Room

"Oppa, Rara minta maaf ne," pinta Rara menarik ujung baju Ryeowook.

"Kau ini, sudah buat banyak kesalahan. Jadi harus dihukum," jawab Ryeowook tajam.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks, MUAHHHHHH" tangis Rara pecah.

Dengan suara kencangnya Rara membuat semua member masuk paksa kekamar YeWook.

'GRUDUK... Gruduk' suara semua berlarian.

"Wookie ada apa," tanya sang leader yang cemas.

Belum akan dijawab, Leeteuk kembali bertanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dia," tanya Leeteuk memandang dengan tatapan iblis ke Wookie.

'Jadi aku yang kena' Batin Ryeowook.

**-TBC-**

**Bagus ? Aneh ? Gaje ? Humor ?**

**Pokoknya Review !**

**Buat Rara disini bisa nganggap diri sendiri *klo gak kenal sama Rara19Park#cari aja nama autornya XD***

**Moga suka .**

**Mampir ke fict ane yang lain juga, woke !**


End file.
